Afrodisiaco
by tomoOrrow
Summary: Los hechizos de amor no existen, pero los afrodisiacos si. GrayxJuvia,NatsuxLucy


**hola a todos! ya era hora que subiera algo y como me puse a ver fairy tail temrine traumandome con el anime, y no hay nada mejor que escribir algo de las dos parejas que me gustan, pero enfocado mas a la de GrayxJuvia, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ojala solo Gray pero es de Juvia T_T**

Afrodisiaco.

Los hechizos de amor no existen, pero los afrodisiacos si.

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Juvia intento, por medio de una pócima mágica, conquistar a Gray, resulto ser un desastre y después otra hechicera la desengaño diciéndole que no había ninguna pócima ni hechizo para que el mago de hielo la viera con lujuria.

Pero no pensó que un pequeño incidente lograría su sueño.

Era una tarde soleada, Fairy Tail estaba casi desierto, la mayoría de los integrantes estaban en misiones y solo el equipo de Natsu se encontraba descansando.

El calor era insoportable, claro, era verano y las ropas pequeñas aumentaban en Magnolia: minifaldas, tops o prendas que podrían ser provocativas para las miradas masculinas.

—Juvia con este calor ¿no te sofocas con la ropa que cargas?—preguntó Levi

—no, me siento bien así…

—no es cierto, sudas como cerdo horneándose—burló Lucy

—creo que te sentaría llevar esta ropa—dijo Mirajane mientras le mostraba unas diminutas ropas, Juvia se sonrojó porque ella siempre traía algo que cubrían sus atributos.

—no, no es necesario, así me siento bien…

Pero Cana se desesperó, la tomó del brazo y le arrebató las ropas a Mirajane. A veces se desesperaba que Juvia fuera tan ingenua.

—que escandalosas son, con este calor quien no se desesperaría ver a juvia así ¿no creen? Hasta calor me da con tanto trapo puesto—dijo de la nada Gray mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

—Gray ¿y tus pantalones?—preguntó Lucy exaltada mientras Gray se impresionaba por la rapidez en que se los quitaba.

Pero en ese entonces entró Happy tarareando una canción mientras que en sus manos cargaba algo y lo puso en la mesa donde estaban Natsu y Gray.

—miren lo que me encontré—dijo eufórico el gato azul.

Entonces todos observaron, unos se acercaron curiosos y otros solo miraron desde sus lugares, eran unas frutillas color rojas, eran desconocidas porque nunca las habían visto en Magnolia.

—¿Qué clase de frutas son esas?—dijo Natsu mientras tomaba una, eran exactamente tres.

—no lo sé pero comeré una—dijo Gray mientras la tomaba y se la comía.

—¡Gray! pues yo tomare otra!—gritó Natsu y tomó la segunda.

—¡oigan! Son mías—reclamó Happy mientras alcanzaba a comer la última.

Todos miraron curiosos la reacción que dejaría el probar las frutas, si sabían bien o tenían sabor desagradable, miraron detenidamente hasta que detuvieron sus bocas que saboreaban la pulpa blanca.

—¡aaahh!—gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, todos los miraron extrañados—¡están deliciosas!

—¡Happy!—gritó eufórico Natsu—¿dónde las encontraste?

—las encontré tiradas en la calle—dijo confuso—me llamaron la atención y las traje.

—¡Happy! sabes que es malo tomar cosas que tiran las personas…—regañó Lucy pero de pronto enfocó su vista hacia la puerta del baño y se quedó estática—¡no puede ser!

—le dije que se vería bien así.

Era Cana la que había hablado, jaló a Juvia para que todos la vieran mejor porque intentaba esconderse en el baño. Llevaba un top negro y unos mini shorts que demostraban sus atributos. Todos se quedaron pasmados, el cambio fue radical y el calor en la mayoría de los hombres empezó a surgir, unos por verla bien y otros en morbo.

—mierda, después de todo lo tenía escondidito… ¿un momento? ¡ya la había visto en traje de baño! Pero… pero esta vez es diferente… ¿ahora qué me pasa?

Gray intentó ignorar la impresión que le causó Juvia por lo que siguió tomando su cerveza, era extraño porque jamás le había llamado la atención la peliazul, sólo Lucy pero no al extremo de ponerlo nervioso, porque ahora lo estaba, intentó disimularlo distrayéndose con la botella que ya estaba vacía.

Los minutos pasaron y conforme hacía más calor, él se ponía más nervioso y extraño, poco a poco sentía que la ropa le estorbaba y empezaba a sentir apretado el bóxer.

—no, no, que no me pase esto a mi—pensaba mientras intentaba calmar sus instintos de hombre, era la primera vez que le pasaba esto Fairy Tail por lo que tenía que controlarse porque sería el hazmerreir: ¿Gray se excitó viendo a Juvia con ropas provocativas? Eso no lo podía permitir.

Intentaba pensar en momentos y personas desagradables, como por ejemplo Virgo cuando apareció gorda pero no era suficiente, el calor aumentaba y su amiguito también.

—piensa en Virgo gorda, piensa en Virgo gorda—se repetía a si mismo mientras sudaba más y lo incomodo era que Natsu estaba a su lado y Lucy a unos escasos metros, podían delatarlo y mas el dragon slayer, sabía que si lo veía gritaría a los cuatro vientos que tenía una erección.

—esto no lo tiene que ver nadie—pensó mientras miraba a su compañero… y también se impresionó porque estaba en el mismo estado.

—¡Tambien Natsu!—gritó a si mismo mientras se quedaba petrificado a verlo.

Fue extraño porque a Natsu lo había considerado ingenuo pero ahora que estaba viendo su situación, al parecer el mago del fuego no era del todo santo.

—hey, hey Natsu—susurró, tomando la atención del pelirosa—¿qué diablos te sucede?

—¿De qué hablas?—dijo inocente.

—Ahí abajo—respondió señalando el lugar.

—¿eso? Ni me había dado cuenta, ¿a poco crece?

—¡serás idiota Natsu!

Gritó y todos los voltearon a ver, de inmediato Gray explicó que no era nada e invito a todos que siguieran en lo que estaban.

—¡oye! ¿por qué te pusiste nervioso cuando todos voltearon? ¿acaso esto es malo?—dijo Natsu viendo como sudaba el mago de hielo.

—no puedo creer que no sepas que es una erección—susurró para que todos no escucharan.

—mmm, ¿qué es?

—¡idiota!—gritó mientras le daba un zape—estas excitado—lo ultimo lo dijo más tranquilo, conteniéndose para que lo los descubrieran

—¡ah!—dijo eufórico—¿excitado?

—no puedo creer que seas un ignorante—respondió indignado—no tengo la menor idea que está pasando pero no debemos permitir que nos vean así, será mejor irnos de aquí.

Entonces jaló a Natsu y se van sin despedirse, ambos se dirigían a casa del moreno siendo disimulados para que los descubrieran y quedaran con mala reputación, tratando que nadie los viera. ya cuando llegan a casa, Gray se dispone a decirle todo.

Le dijo todo lo más claro posible, desde una erección hasta un acto sexual. Natsu se quedó boquiabierto, la única idea que se le ocurrió fue que Lucy fue la causante de su excitación.

—entonces tenemos que tener…sexo—dijo nervioso mientras miraba de manera extraña al moreno…

—¡Qué! ¿En que estas pensando?—cotestó enseguida entendiendo la mirada de Natsu—hay otra salida…—pero detuvo sus palabras porque no se imaginaba a Natsu masturbándose y además que su cerebro reaccionó al instante y se le ocurrió una excelente idea—Natsu, veamos que tan hombrecito eres, a ver si en esta noche te consigues una chica y detienes a tu amiguito.

—¡oye! claro que soy todo un hombre, aquí la niña eres tú…

—no me digas, pues yo iré a cazar a Lucy…

—¡serás idiota! Lucy es mía—ante ese comentario se empezó a poner nervioso, por impuso confesó que sentía algo por la rubia.

—lo sabía, solo esperaba que lo aceptaras…

—eres un traposo—contestó sonrojado, era lo único que podia contestar ante la vergüenza provocada.

—bueno, sea Lucy o no, tienes que tener sexo con alguien en esta noche yo a ver con quien lo hago…

En su mente empezó a buscar alternativas: Erza no porque lo castraría, Mirajane… su hermano lo castraría… Cana… lo pensó porque era la mejor alternativa, pero mejor siguió pensando, Levi… Ganjeel lo castraría. Así fue pensando en alternativas y se dio por vencido, tenia que ser con Cana.

—oye, esa de juvia anda loquita por ti ¿no es cierto? Y además con las ropas que cargaba, te aseguro que fue ella la causa de eso—dijo mientras le embozaba una sonrisa siniestra y le señalaba el bulto en su bóxer.

Gray se había olvidado de ella, sería su alternativa, no había nadie que sería capaz de defenderla si se llegasen a enterar, pero había dicho… ¿loquita?

—¿cómo que loquita?

—y dices que el idiota soy yo, escuché de las chicas que Juvia anda loquita por ti porque dicen que Lyon ya se le declaró pero que posiblemente lo rechace, anda ve tu a saber ¿a que no te atreves?

Escuchar el nombre de Lyon fue excusa para decidir que sería ella la persona que usaría para la apuesta, por nada del mundo permitiría que Lyon tomara a Juvia, por eso tenía que ser él el primero, aunque solo fuera por una apuesta.

—estás hablando con Gray Fullbuster asi que ¡ya veremos quién gana!

Ambos chicos esperaron la noche y después se dirigeron a las casas de sus respectivas _victimas _a cumplir con lo acordado.

Gray fue el primero en llegar, la casa estaba iluminada. Entró por la ventana de la sala y no había nadie, fue buscando por todas partes, hasta que por último, resignado entro al baño y fue la sorpresa que encontró a juvia en toalla, pero tuvo suerte que la peliazul no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se escondió en la cocina.

—¿y ahora? ¿Cómo la seduzco?—empezó a pensar cómo, ir de romántico no le quedaba, de cursi mucho menos, la única forma seria enfrentarla.

—gray sama, gray sama…

Dijo juvia, Gray se había quedado inerte, pensaba que lo había descubierto pero después se dio cuenta que no, ella solo mencionaba su nombre mientras tenia una foto de el en sus manos y daba vueltas en la sala.

—empiezo a creer lo que dijo Natsu, pero de verdad ¿tan loca está por mi?—lo que el mismo había dicho, provocó que se sonrojara sin que el mismo se diera cuenta.

La chica se metió al cuarto y Gray fue a eschuchar detrás de la puerta, de su voz escuchaba frases como "_te amo, Gray", "Juvia quiere ser novia de Gray"_ y la última que lo dejo aun más atónito: "_quiero ser de Gray"._

—¿en que lio me he metido?—pensaba mientras empezaba a llorar de la vergüenza.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, hacer trato con Natsu es un pacto de muerte y quien falla será burlado por el resto de sus días además, Juvia estaba dispuesta a ser suya y en cambio Lucy era muy tosca en esos temas, y él ya tenia ventaja.

—solo espero hacer esto creíble.

Entonces empezó a recordar los momentos en que estuvo con ella, las veces que lo salvo y también cuando la salvo de Urthear, esa vez sintió rabia porque estuvo a punto de matarla. Había sido un ciego, ella siempre fue directa y él por ser tan ingenuo lo creía como un acoso, tomó su rostro con sus manos y empezó a tomar su cabello.

—no cabe duda que soy un idiota, si quiero ganarle a Natsu tendrá que ser a manos llenas, Gray, creo que ya es hora de volverse un hombre…

Entonces se levantó y abrió la puerta de golpe, ahí estaba, en su tocador con las mejillas sonrosadas, él la miro incrédulo.

—¡Juvia!—exclamó—yo.. yo…

—Gray…-—contestó en un hilo de voz.

No sabía que decir, se quedo con un nudo en la garganta, pero tenía muchas dudas por lo que termino preguntando:

—¿qué te gusta de mi?—fue directo.

La maga del agua se quedó petrificada y se puso tan roja que creía que no estaba respirando, se acercó a ella para auxiliarla hasta que la hizo reaccionar.

—Gray, esas cosas no se preguntan—contestó con las manos en la cara, cubriendo su cara de vergüenza.

—Juvia…

Su voz sonó ronca, juvia alzo la miraba y se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez lo habían hecho y la chica pensó que si ese día llegaba se desmayaría pero nunca sucedió, ambos vieron sus almas, gray entrelazo su mano con la suya y le susurro al oído.

—si me quieres, me gusta más que me lo demuestren a que me lo digan y me acosen a cada rato…

El había sido sincero pero se dio cuenta que había sido un insulto, empezó a temblar porque sabia que la declaración había sido tonta, le estaba insinuando que ambos fueran a la cama que la tenían en frente, había sido demasiado directo.

—Gray me dijo que me ama, soy feliz.

Juvia empezó a fantasear, dándose la idea de cómo serian como novios, sus veinte hijos y como envejecerían, se notaba la imaginación que tenia.

—Juvia—la chica que estaba de espaldas fantaseando, la giro hacia él y la volvió a ver, pero esta vez su mirada fue tierna.

—es a eso a lo que me refiero ¿Por qué en lugar de imaginarlo lo hacemos realidad? Es que me resulta incomodo que te pongas celosa y ese tipo de situaciones, aparte que no soporto al idiota de Lyon cuando empieza con sus tonterías que dejemos todo claro, y ya creo que viene siendo hora… bueno soy un idiota lo acepto y admito que yo me puse celoso cuando…

Juvia cerró sus labios con su dedo índice, su mirada ya no era inocente, era cálida y tenía una expresión que jamás había visto, estaba conociendo el lado maduro de juvia y eso no se lo esperaba.

—Lo siento… siento por haberte molestado con mi actitud, pero yo no he tenido suerte con esto y tú me hiciste cambiar el día en que nos conocimos, pero tuve miedo a que tuvieras algo que ver con Lucy y yo… yo temía perderte—Gray notó que la joven estaba llorando y empezó a tensarse, se sintió mal porque esas lágrima eran por su culpa—perdona mi carácter, pero te juro que cambiare en nombre tuyo…

—Juvia…

—pero nunca me dejes…

—basta…

—hare lo que quieras, incluso si quieres seré tu esclava…

—¡ya basta!

Gray le había alzado la voz, las palabras le habían dolido, nunca imaginó cómo se sentía la peliazul con la actitud infantil de él y no haberle puesto un alto, la volvió a mirar y tomó sus mejillas para darle un beso en la frente.

—jamás cambies, fui un tonto al pedirte eso, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tengo algo muy valioso desde hace mucho tiempo, te prometo que no te dejare ir y ese idiota de Lyon la próxima vez que lo vea le diré que ya está decidido.

Entonces la abrazó fuerte, hundió su rostro en su cabello color zafiro, Juvia ahora era aun más feliz, al fin su Gray se le había declarado, ella fue triunfadora y ahora lo que quedaba era disfrutar.

—en…entonces somos… novios?

—si tu lo dices.

Esa noche tal vez no ganó la apuesta con Natsu porque prefirió dormir con ella que hacerla suya, ese momento llegaría después pero ganó mucho más, madurez al decidir dejarse perder y también a Juvia. Había sido un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que tenía.

Pero ahora tenía que pensar mucho, desde declararse perdedor hasta darles la noticia al gremio que ya eran novios.

Por lo que se levantó, se arregló y fue hacia el gremio y encontró al maestro con una mirada pervertida.

—¿y dime como te la pasaste anoche, Gray?

Gray empezó a tensarse ¿de dónde había sacado eso el maestro? ¿o acaso Natsu fue capaz de haber dicho la verdad?

—yo… nada

—¿seguro? —dijo con énfasis.

—si, lo juro, incluso lo que sucedió es que ya soy novio de Juvia pero no la falte al respeto… ¡por favor no me haga nada malo maestro!

Gray estaba de rodillas y nervioso, temió porque lo castigara o algo por el estilo pero no fue asi, las miradas atónitas de los pocos magos que estaban a esa hora estaban presentes.

—¡que!—se escuchó el grito de todos ante gran noticia.

—¿Juvia y tú son novios?—preguntó aun en shok la Titania.

—asi es, Erza.

Dijo juvia mientras entraba, ahora tenia una mirada que mostraba seguridas, camino lentamente hacia su amado y le tomo la mano.

—Juvia al fin es novia de Gray—dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y empezaba con sus actuaciones extrañas, pero esta vez ya no eran tan temperamentales. Gray sólo se rasco la nuca avergonzado.

—algo debió haber pasado porque su tic ya no es tan desesperante—susurro Cana a Erza, aprobando la expresión.

—si es lo que creen, no ocurrió nada—dijo juvia con un aura obscura de decepcionada y Gray solo escondió la mirada porque se había sonrojado.

—¡Gray! ¿no que eras hombrecito? eso quiere decir que yo gané…

Contestó Natsu que estaba en una de las esquinas del salón, ahora tenía una mirada egocéntrica que solo hizo que Gray sonriera y los demás no entendían nada.

—no creo que hayas ganado ¿o sí?—lo último lo dijo inseguro.

—se puede decir que…

—buenos días—saludó Lucy de forma neutral mientras se acercaba a la barra, en ese momento Natsu se le acercó y la miró pervertidamente.

—buenos días, Lucy…

El gremio quedó en silencio por la forma en que lo había dicho, Natsu mostraba una mirada satisfecha y su voz sonaba ronca mientras que Lucy poco a poco se puso roja, le dio una cachetada, Natsu cayó en la barra del bar y salió corriendo gritando _"eres un pervertido"_

—Nat..Natsu en verdad lo hizo…

Gray estaba atónito, grave error haber creído que Natsu era un inocente y resultó ser todo lo contrario.

—disculpen pero… ya sé cuáles son esas frutitas que se comieron, las que trajo Happy ayer—dijo de la nada Levi—es un afrodisiaco.

—¿Afrodisiaco?—gritan todos al unisonito.

—no me digas que…—el maestro se queda pensativo y de repente muestra un gesto de impresión-¡comieron la fruta de Venus!

—¡qué! La fruta que hace surgir los sentimientos eróticos…—agregó Erza de la misma forma.

—¿un momento? No entiendo nada, la fruta hizo que Natsu terminara acostándose con Lucy y yo… declarármele a Juvia.

Se había quedado en piedra, no mostraba signos de vida, juvia lo empezó a picar con su dedo índice y no reaccionaba hasta que cayó desmayado.

—soy… soy una vergüenza… todo… todo por unas frutitas…—decía Gray en su agonía.

—pero valieron la pena ¿no creen?

—una de esas les hacen falta a Gajeel y Elfman, a ver si así se ponen las pilas—comentaba Erza a Mirajane, dándole la razón.

Pero ante la apuesta al haber acción, hubo reacción, pasaron tres meses, era un día normal en Fairy Tail cuando Natsu entra corriendo al gremio con una expresión de asombro.

—yo… yo… apenas decía mientras se caía de rodillas en medio de la sala—yo… yo…

—ahora que hiciste que te dejaran así—preguntó toscamente el dragon de metal.

—¡Gray, idiota! ¿dónde estas? Porque no me dijiste que si hacia eso habrían consecuencias ¡Gray sal ahora mismo!

—¿pero por qué tanto escándalo? ¿no pueden haber días de paz en el gremio?—contestó de mal humor Cana que ya estaba ebria a pesar que fuera casi medio día.

—¡voy a ser papá y Gray es el culpable! ¡Gray sal de ahí que te hare pedazos!

Las flamas de Natsu eran espesas, se notaba que estaba enfadado, no le había dicho la parte más importante: que el sexo además de satisfacer deseos también podía dejar embarazada a una mujer si no se cuidaban.

—pues ahí viene la parte dónde vas a demostrar de verdad que eres un hombre—contestó Gray saliendo del baño—ser padre ¿y es mi culpa? ¿A caso yo embaracé a Lucy? ¿a cso yo fui quien se acostó con ella?

—valla, ya saliste cobarde.

—pues peleemos.

La pelea fue épica, unos apoyaban a Natsu, otros a Gray que hasta apuestas hicieron quien Mirajane era quien las organizó. Lagrimas, risas, furia, habían sentimientos encontrado y además que destruyeron totalmente el gremio, esta vez fue peor que cuando Gajeel lo había atacado.

El resultado fueron fracturas severas en Gray, Natsu casi se ahoga por la furia de Juvia y una bebe recién nacida seis meses después. A pesar de no haber sido planificada fue bienvenida al mundo y ahora era la felicidad de Fairy Tail. Y pensar que todo empezó por comer unas frutitas.


End file.
